Vehicles, such as, automobiles, planes, trains, buses, and the like, include safety equipment, such as seat belts. Seat belts may be adjustable to adapt to passenger variation. For example, a seat belt may include an adjustable belt portion connected to a latch plate or tongue that may detachably interface with a buckle portion that may be attached, or anchored, to the vehicle at fixed location, and which may have limited adjustability, which may limit passenger comfort. Therefore, a safe and comfortable seat belt assembly including an adjustable buckle assembly would be advantageous.